dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
DTSS/Chemist Zombie Wiki:Genre Listing
DO NOT ADD NON-EXISTENT CATEGORIES TO PAGES! If you think a new category should be added, take it up with an . Specific Rules *Vidya games cannot be added together with Paukymaun, Mario, Minecrap, Sonic or Zel-DUUHHH. **Minecrap, File Extensions and COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ cannot be added together. **Benjamin and Zel-DUUHHH cannot be added together. *TELAVISHUN and Lost episudes cannot be added together. *Pages with grammar that doesn't suck, English Class Failure, and ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! cannot be added together. *Im died, Sucide and Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies cannot be added together. *Cliche Madness cannot be added together with I WAS AN INTERN AT, Hyper-realistic, POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE and YOU'RE NEXT. *Loads of Characters cannot be added together with Jeffery, PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS, Benjamin, and EVIL PATRIXXX. *Only admins can add Unfunny to a pasta. *Ghetto Talk cannot be added with Blatant Ripoffs and Excessive Profanity. *Well, that was pointless. and Well, that was anticlimactic. cannot be added together. *MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS can only be added to pastas that are around 20,000 bytes or more. *ALL CAPS and Random Capitalization cannot be added together. *Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails and Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious cannot be added together. *Memes cannot be added together with Shrek, And then a skeleton popped out, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air and WHO WAS PHONE? *Ghastly Macaroni cannot be added together with ALL CAPS or SUGGESTED READING. (Though there are a few exceptions). *Please do not add PLZ DELETE THIS NOW KTHX (or the template ) to pastas already tagged with DO NOT DELETE or Dronik Pastas. Categories *'Admin-only categories': ** Classics - For classic/iconic pastas. ** DO NOT DELETE: Self-explanatory. ** FOTM: For pastas that were voted "Fail of the Month". ** TPOTM: For pastas that were voted "Trollpasta of the Month". ** SUGGESTED READING: For pastas that are good for newcomers to read. ** Unfunny: For pastas that aren't very funny. ** Unneeded: For unneeded categories. * ALL CAPS: For pastas that are written in capitals. * Animulz: For pastas featuring animals. * Bad Fanfiction: For pastas that are very bad fanfics. * BATTELS: For pastas with fights. * Beings: For pastas with creatures. ** Demins and Debbils: For pastas involving satan, demons and/or devils. ** EVIL FOOD ** Ghoooosts: For pastas with ghosts. ** Skeletons: For when they aren't popping out. * Blatant Ripoffs ** Ghetto Talk * COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ ** File Extensions * Delusional retard that should be in an asylum * Gallery: For galleries. * I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?: For pastas that are not written in English. * Characters ** Loads of Characters: For pastas featuring loads of characters, tag it as this rather than any one character category. ** Benjamin: For pastas featuring BEN. ** EVIL PATRIXXX: For pastas that feature EVIL PATRIXXX. ** Jeffery: For pastas that feature Jeff the Killer. ** PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS: For pastas featuring Slenderman. * Cliches: ** Cliche Madness: This should only be used in pastas featuring AS MANY CLICHÉS AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE (á la GOODBYE SPONGEBOB). ** I WAS AN INTERN AT ** Hyper-realistic ** POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE ** YOU'RE NEXT * Collab: For pastas that were made by more than one person. * Crappy ms paint drawings: For pastas that have crappy images. * DIALOGUE! * Deletion Log Refugees * English Class Failure: For pastas that have bad grammar/spelling/punctuation. ** ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!: For pastas that have terrible grammar and are very hard to read. * Excessive Profanity: For pastas with lots of swearing. * Im died * Inside Jokes * Jornel * One sentence * Lists * Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! * LONG ASS TITLE * Lost episudes: For pastas about a lost episode of a TV show. ** Spongeboob: For pastas that are about Spongebob. * MARY SUE ALERT * Memes: For pastas with memes. ** And then a skeleton popped out: For pastas in which a skeleton pops out. ** Shrek - For all pastas with Shrek in them. ** Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air ** WHO WAS PHONE? * MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS: For very long pages. * NSFW: For pastas that are best not to be read out loud in a public place. * Overused Running Gag * Old Shit: Classic/old trollpastas. * Pages with grammar that doesn't suck: For pastas with good grammar. * Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails: Shitty creepypastas that were trying to be creepy but failed. ** Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious * Potty Humor * Pre-Trollpasta: For pastas that were made before the term "Trollpasta" was invented. * Random Capitalization * Rants * Retards Attempting Poetry: Poetry. * Rituwel: For rituals * Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies * SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY * SUPR SKAREY IMAG * Satire * Shok ending * Stupid is as the main character does * Stuff Blowing Up * SUGGESTED READING ** Ghastly Macaroni * Sucide: For pastas where someone kills themselves. * TELAVISHUN * THERY * TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE * TRUE STORY * That just raises more questions! * The Title Is A Lie * Title that makes babbies laugh * Unecessary Sequels * Unfunny * User: For users and user-related content on this wiki. ** Dronik Pastas: Pastas written by Dronian. ** Dubiousdugong: Pastas written by plagiarist Dubiousdugong. * Videos: For pastas that have videos in them. * Vidya games ** Mario: For pastas about Mario, or the Mario games. ** Minecrap: For pastas about Minecraft ** Paukymaun: For pastas about Pokemon. ** Sonic: For pastas about Sonic, or the Sonic games. ** Zel-DUUHHH: For pastas about The Legend of Zelda. * Wall of Text * Well, that was pointless. * Well, that was anticlimactic. * WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT: Pastas that are especially confusing/bizarre/effed up. *YT Readings: YouTube pasta readings. **Read by SOG: Pastas read on SOG's Shit Pasta segment. **Read by Yuriofwind: Pastas read on Yuriofwind's Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime. **Read by retsupurae: Pastas read by retsupurae on his Crappy Pasta segment. **Read by MichaelLeroi: Pastas read on MichaelLeroi's BAD CREEPYPASTA segment. Site Administration *Meta: For important pages. *SITE RULZ: For blogs/pages that are about the site rules. General Use *PLZ DELETE THIS NOW KTHX: Pages that need to be deleted. Category:Meta Category:Site maintenance